Rise
by sakura.haruno.love58
Summary: Rin once fell but she will rise. Who can she trust? in this world not even yourself.horrible summary and title please read its better then the summary.
1. where it all started

There she was looking at her in the eye, her gun pointing at her so called heart. She smirked and asked "any last words?" the woman chuckled evily "So, tell me how it feels to know that, the ones that loved you._ Killed_ you?" she dropped her gun with a loud crash "w-what did you say?" she asked. Well more like shouted. The woman slowly got up with a smirk on her face and took a step forward "yes.. they loved you very much, it took lot of "persuasion" for both of them" she shivered at the tone of her voice so cold,she wondered,why,why did _she _of all people do this?. She had taken care of the guards and her beloved….But wait a minute im skipping ahead… let me tell you from the beginning.

**Three years ago:**

A young Rin Kagami stood facing the mirror braiding her golden,waist long hair into a neat braid. A blush tainted her porcelain cheeks thinking of the New Year ahead of her. A seventh grader, not a silly child ,but a normal teenager, and she was going to survive seventh grade without the teenage drama or any crying, which she suffered for the past years.. kids could be cruel.

She finished braiding her hair and glanced at the digital clock in her night table "7:15" she quickly walked to the walk-in closet looking for something decent to wear on the first day of school. She spotted a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt, which she so "expertly" modified it so a strap of her black tank top was visible.

She took her orange shirt off and looked for a bra. She couldn't sleep with a bra on it was uncomfortable. She found a white bra with a pink bow where the cups met she quickly threw her tank top on with the orange t-shirt following. She kicked her orange pastel pajama pants with little anime oranges which she thought were soo cute off and forced herself into her skinnies. After another quick look she sulked, She was one word. Flat. She was as flat as a board it wasn't even cute it was…uhg!

After sulking for a minute or so she quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen, only to find her step-mother, Megurine Luka, she sighed. Its not that she hated her but she was nothing compared to her mother Lin Kagami, She was beautiful, kind,a great cook, in other words the perfect mother. She shook the thought out of her head and smiled "morning" she politely said. Luka kindly smiled "good morning Rinny-chan". Rin smiled she then, heard another annoying voice "morning flat board!". It was Luki her step-brother she turned around and slapped the back of his head "Morning Perv!". One more thing about her brother he is a total perv. Almost as her dad, Kamui Gakupo, also her sensei.

She looked for an orange in the fruit bowl when she found the delicious, citrus fruit,which was her favorite fruit, if you havent noticed, she started to peel it and looked for her bag. "umm.. Luka have you seen my...Oh nevermind" she spotted the midnight black, messenger bag with the orange initials R.K in the front. She turned around and headed to the large wooden door "Oh, Rinny honey, arent you going to eat breakfast?" she turned around and smiled at Luka "No, sorry i told Gumi and Miki that i was going to meet them both in the station, Hey dont worry im eating!" she shook the orange and smiled. Luka was a nutriologist (?) and she was concerned about Rin's health, she never had breakfast except on weekends. The reason? she always woke up late for school and that didnt give her enough time to eat breakfast.

**In the train station:**

Rin spotted the green and red headed teens waiting for her by the trails. She jogged to the teens and greeted them with a wave of her hand. "All night watching anime agai?" Gumi asked, more like estated and Rin sheepishly nodded "yeah, oh and Miki here is the "manga you requested me to bring" by manga she meant YAOI. Miki squealed and blushed a crimson red, Rin arched a brow "What its only yaoi.I own tons of it".Miki shook her head "what is it then she turned to gumi "what?" she asked when she saw the blush on her pointed behind her. She turned around and her facial expression matched her friends " ".

Her face turned a crimson red when she realized what she just said and in front of who .She mentally face . "So tons of it uh?" asked a teal haired boy, "Mikuo?" Rin asked, the boy nodded "that's the name,Rin-rin" she hugged the boy and kissed his cheek making Mikuo blush crimson "Leek-boy!" she giggled but abruptly stopped when she heard a feminine voice say "My,My Rinny,flat as always" and that voice she knew all too well, the way she said it with a hint of venom. Se stopped hugging Mikuo and gained her posture "Miku" she nodded in a serious tone. The four people fell into an awkward silence which was broken by a loud cough Gumi made "Rin-chan we are going to be late for school" she nodded and arched an brow "Umm,Gumi where is Miki?". Gumi pointed behind her to a white haired boy and the red-head "i see" she turned to Mikuo "Leek-boy i have to go,you know where i live ill be back around 3:00,kay?" the boy nodded "yeah, i mean its cool, i have to go to school too" Rin smiled "Umm,Rin how is auntie Lin?" Mikuo innocently 's face darkened "We'll tal about it later okay mikuo?" she forced a smile and hugged him "see you at 3:00, leek-boy"she nodded at Miku and turned to leave.

As she turned to leave and hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug "I really missed you Rin-chan".He chuckled at the crimson color his friends was turning. "Look what you did... you broke her" Gumi pouted. She shook her friends shoulders exclaiming "RIN-CHAN THE TRAIN IS HERE!" Rin snapped out of it and smiled her cheeks becoming the porcelain color once again "o-oh yeah... b-bye Mikuo,Miku, lets go Gumi" she pulled her friend's hand and started to walk away"Looks like rinny-chan likes leek-boy" Gumi said with a hint of a smirk "Sh-shut up gumi" Rin said turning back to a scarlet color as they got on the train.

**Oh yeah! Im back and with 1,056 words! yay *high fives* this is a new story i came u wit at midnight last night i dont now why but i did soo...yeah. i hope you guys review and like the stories**

**R:please review **

**M: yes review for rinny-chan **

**A: shut up don't pressure them. review!**


	2. meeting Len

**In school:**

Rin sat in her small desk, her hand under her chin and focusing on the current math problem. She bit her lip thoughtfully, not noticing a blonde walking in and sitting beside her. She sighed in frustration her cheeks flushed from irritation, she heard a low chuckle coming from the desk next to hers, she glared at the boy but then realized she didn't even notice when he walked in, and she blushed. _'How could I miss him? T-That hair it's gorgeous and shiny, maybe even f…'_she was cut off her thoughts when she heard the boy speak, "like what you see?" a scarlet color was spreading into her cheeks as she looked away, he noticed and smirked playfully, he then held his hand out , "The name's Len, Len Kagamine". Rin looked at Len for a brief moment and held her hand out shyly "R-Rin, Rin Kagami" wait a minute did she just stutter?, what's wrong with her today?.

From behind the desk the lavender haired male eyed his daughter and the new kid it seemed the boy was flirting with his 'little' girl noticing the blush he started to get up and walk as cool as possible. "Kagamine,Kagami…" he spoke in a sweet fatherly tone eyeing the small teen "You're in class, please be quiet or take it out in the hall" he hissed the last few words looking at the blond male a hint of a glare in his eyes. He smirked when the boy gulped and Rin looked at the math problems ignoring the boy, but the damn blush wouldn't go away.

He returned to his desk a slight smirk adoring his handsome features eyeing the couple he chuckled slightly at the fear the boy had for him.

What he did miss was the sticky note the blonde male passed the girl_ 'meet me at the park after school'_ she curiously eyed him and blushed.

**sorry for the short chapter i want to upload everyday, so yeah maybe ill skip tomorrow and upload two chapters on monday. yay?**

**you know what would make me happy? reviews gotta go bye! read you later! **


End file.
